


Surprises

by Tredman14



Series: Unexpected Series [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tredman14/pseuds/Tredman14
Summary: Surprise baby shower!





	Surprises

Things were going so well in Lena's life she was starting to panic about it. She and Kara had been together for more than two months. After three excruciating weeks they had managed the hurdle that was sex. Lena, despite her need, was nervous to pull the trigger on that. She was sure that once Kara saw her naked she wouldn't want her anymore, but that couldn't have been further from the truth. The Super was more insatiable than she was. Since they became intimate, Kara stayed with her every night. Their friends joked constantly that she might as well just move in officially and truthfully, Lena was on the same page. She'd love for Kara to move in permenantly. Talking to the blonde about it was on her to do list. Now that she was 30 weeks along it was passed time to take care of a lot of baby related things. Today was shopping for the nursery. Kara was going to help her chose paint as well as grab what she would need for painting a mural. It was her gift to Bean and Sprout. After chosing paint they were off to look at furniture. It still felt overwhelming to Lena and having a girlfriend and friends that she could lean on was the only reason she was maintaining her sanity these days. Not having any attempts made on her life was helpful as well. Just another reason she was waiting for the other shoe to drop.   
"Lee, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing," she responded rather neutrally. It was clear from the blonde's expression that she did not believe her. "Seriously, nothing. That's sort of the problem, love. Things are going too well and it's making me anxious."  
"I love that you are worried because there is nothing to worry about," Kara said leaning over to give Lena a chaste kiss. "Please try and stop stressing. This is supposed to be fun. We are picking out furniture for our babies... your babies," she quickly corrected.   
"I like it when you say our," Lena admitted. "It feels that way to me too."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really. Kara, I want you to move in with us officially."  
"Really, really?" The Super asked exuberantly.  
"Oh, my God, yes," Lena said a little exasperated.  
"Okay," Kara replied doing a small happy dance.   
"You're such a dork," the brunette chuckled. "Okay, cribs first."  
"Lead the way, baby."

Unbeknownst to her girlfriend, Kara was on a mission today that had nothing to do with shopping. It was her job to keep Lena away from home long enough for Sam and Alex to set up the surprise baby shower. Lena would never have agreed to having one. Mostly because she thought she didn't have enough friends to come. She was, of course, wrong about that. The guest list wasn't enormous, but she had more friends than she realized. Most of them had started as Kara's friends, but now Lena was truly part of the circle. She was trying to keep her enthusiasm in check. She was failing miserably. Fortunately, Lena just thought it was all due to the shopping and the moving in together, which did have a huge part in it. Kara really wanted to see Lena's face when they arrived home though.   
"I know you're excited about moving in, but you need to get a handle on yourself. People are starting to stare," Lena said tugging Kara's hand slightly to try and stop the bouncing.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy. If I try to keep it in I'm going to burst, I just know it. I'll try to stop pinging off the walls, but I don't know if I can. Aren't you excited about all this too?"  
"Yes, I am. If I was bouncing like you though, Bean and Sprout would probably fall right out."  
"I don't think that's going to happen. I mean, if it didn't happen last night when you were riding..."  
"Kara!" Lena said her hand clamping over her girlfriend's mouth. "Seriously? Don't say things like that in public." In the blonde's opinion the deep blush coloring Lena was beautiful.   
"No one is even listening to us." Lena silently brought her attention to a couple of women standing close by who were clearly trying to hear their conversation. "Fine."  
"I promise I'll make it up to you when we get home," Lena whispered seductively. 

By the end of the shopping trip, Lena knew something was up. Kara was just too antsy for it to all be about moving in and this evenings implied activities. As Kara drove them home Lena sat going through the list of possible things that would get her girlfriend this excited. In the end it was Winn's car that gave it away. There was some sort of party going on at her house that she knew nothing about. Judging from Kara's face as she pulled in she clearly had something to do with the planning. That could only mean one thing. Kara was throwing her the baby shower she didn't want. She loved that woman, but she could be insufferable at times like these. Lena hated any event where the focus was on her, and gift giving only made it worse. One look in her lover's direction told her she couldn't ruin this for her.   
"Kara, why aren't you parking in the garage like usual?"  
"Oh, well um... the car needs sun." Even she was cursing herself at the that stupid excuse. "Because I'm going to wash it later."  
"It's getting dark already. How much later were you planning to wash it?"  
"That's why it needs the sun now to help it dry later," Kara smiled.  
"You're up to something," Lena said playing along with the ruse.  
"I'm not," Kara said vehemently shaking her head. "We should go in now though. I'm starving. I can't wait another second to tear into some food."  
"I thought you wanted to tear into me," Lena said seductively. Running her hand up the blonde's thigh.  
"I do, but food first." Kara said jumping from the vehicle. A few more seconds of that and she'd have taken Lena right there in the car. Her girlfriend was so sexy. Lena pouted, but not full force before joining Kara on the way to the front door. She couldn't remember the last time they had come in this way. "You go in first," Kara said holding the door open. Lena mentally braced herself for what was coming. When the room erupted in cheers of surprise she put on her best shocked but happy face. 

"How are you holding up?" Alex asked coming to sit beside Lena on the front step. The brunette had escaped a few minutes before to get some air. "For the record, I tried to talk her out of this."  
"I'm okay, it's just... a lot for me. I'm glad she did this though. Did you see how happy it made her?" Lena said smiling, a light blush coloring her cheeks.   
"Yeah I did," Alex said. "We did this for you though, Lena. I know it's probably hard for you to believe, but we all love you so much. You were part of this crazy family before you started dating Kara, and if things don't work out, which I absolutely believe they will, you'll still be a part of the family. I mean, you're making me an aunt. That is so cool."  
"Thank you, Alex." The tears flowed freely down the CEO's cheeks as the other woman wrapped her in a hug.  
"Hey, why are you making my girl cry?" Kara asked wrapping both women up in a fierce embrace.  
"They're good tears, love. Alex was just very sweet."  
"That seems unlikely, but I'll believe you," Kara teased. "My mom wants to do the gifts now. Apparently, she is going to go crazy if she doesn't get to give you her gift. I'm pretty curious about it myself now that she's so excited."  
"Kara, will you open the presents?"  
"But, Lee..."  
"I know you wanted this for me and I'm so happy right now, but I don't want all those eyes on me."  
"It wouldn't be right for Kara to open stuff," Alex said gently, "but I think we'd all be okay with her sitting with you. Believe me, she'll take the attention right off you with all her cooing and ridiculous reactions to everything."  
"That's true," Kara had to agree. "Is that okay? If you really need me to I will though."  
"Alex is right, I'll do it, just please do what you can to take the focus off me."  
"I will make a complete fool of myself," Kara grinned helping Lena to her feet. "Alex, we'll be right in. I just need a minute alone." Lena looked at her girlfriend curiously. "I really needed to hold you," Kara said pressing Lena to her. "I love you so much, and I know this is really, really hard for you and that you are totally doing this for me and I appreciate that so much. You've been such a good sport with the games and all the people touching your belly. You're amazing. I'm so lucky. Everyone here loves you. My mom has been annoying all her coworkers with ultrasound photos and gushing about her first grandchildren. It would be totally embarassing if it wasn't so sweet. Are you really doing okay?"  
"Yes, love, I'm doing good. I needed to breathe for a bit that's all. I needed this too. You holding me and protecting me. I thought you were going to take James' hand off when he rubbed my stomach."  
"He was touching you for too long. It doesn't take that long to feel a bump." Lena chuckled and placed a chaste kiss to Kara's lips.   
"Bean was kicking, he was just trying to feel it."  
"Too Long," Kara stated firmly. "We should go in."  
"Just another minute," Lena said resting her head on the blonde's shoulder, breathing in her calming scent. 

"Eliza, it's too much," Lena said looking at the beautiful custom glass mobile's. Each mobile had hand crafted figurines of Supergirl, J'onn, Alex, Guardian and Winn. The house of El symbol in the center. Winn was probably Lena's favorite though she would never tell Kara that. The artist really captured his goofy 'nerd mode' expression.  
"Nonsense," Eliza said waving off the young woman's concern.   
"They're beautiful," Kara said tears springing to her eyes. She crossed the room and pulled her mom into a strong hug. "Thank you so much. Bean and Sprout can watch me fly every time they are in their cribs."  
"Watch you... pssh... they'll be watching their awesome Aunt Alex," the auburn haired agent said. "I look so amazing." Kara scowled at her sister.   
"Lena?" Sam asked concerned. The CEO had dropped her head in her hands and was shaking lightly. Kara quickly handed the gift off to her sister and wrapped the younger woman up in a hug.  
"Lena, baby, are you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm just so overwhelmed by all of the love. I can't stop crying. You've all been so kind to me," she addressed the room through her tears. "I wasn't ready for all of it. I'm so thankful to all of you for embracing me and Bean and Sprout. I couldn't have dreamed up a better family."  
"Aww... we love you too, Lena," Winn said.   
It took several more minutes for Lena to compose herself enough to continue. Kara took over the job of opening the gifts as each one brought on another small wave of tears. Lena was blaming the hormones. Never in her life did she expect to have this. Most of the time she didn't feel that she even deserved it. The universe thought she did though, and who was she to argue with the universe. Part of her was still waiting for that other shoe, but she was going to soak up all the love and happiness for as long as it lasted.


End file.
